


It All Started in Calculus

by 101_Fandoms



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101_Fandoms/pseuds/101_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is stuck in Math class when he attracts the attention of his super crush Castiel. When Cas offers to tutor Dean he had no idea it would trigger such a chain of events ending with Dean in hospital and Cas sleeping on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. terrible introductions

Dean Winchester sat in Calculus class ready to stab his textbook, or possibly his teacher; probably both. He’d never been much of a schoolboy, but had always managed to scrape by for his younger brother Sam. But now he was failing half of his classes and couldn’t afford any extra help even if he asked, which he was too proud to do. Frustration gnawed at his insides as his gaze returned to his textbook and the questions within.  
The gradient function of a curve y=f(x) is given by f’(x) =4x-5. The curve passes through the point (2, 3). Find the equation of the curve.  
What. The. Fuck. Dean wasn’t even sure that was written in English.  
Beside him the boy with the adorable mop of scruffy black hair solved each question quickly and with ease. When he came to a difficult one his lips pressed into a thin line. Dean had had a crush on him for about a year, but had never had the courage to say anything.  
Castiel was his name.  
Not for the first time Dean imagined wrapping his fingers in his obsidian locks, crushing their mouths together and prying those glorious lips apart with his tongue. Dean imagined pinning Castiel underneath his body and doing whatever he pleased until the boy begged for mercy. These thoughts tormented Dean all day every day.  
Suddenly there was a loud crack that made both boys jump. Dean looked down to see that he had snapped his pencil in his balled up fists. He looked back up and found a pair of big blue eyes staring up at him. He was used to the power of the puppy dog eyes, Sammy had been using them since he was three years old, but the pure innocence Dean saw in Castiel’s eyes had him at a loss for words.  
“I’m Castiel” he said after a minute of silence.  
It wasn’t until he said his name that Dean realised he had never spoken to the person that often filled his thoughts. Now he had a voice to add to the name and body; and what a voice it was. Deep and gravelly and sexy as hell, Dean felt like he was about to melt.  
Then he realised that Castiel was actually expecting a reply.  
“D-Dean…” Dean finally choked out. Wanting to make this conversation last as long as possible Dean blurted out the first thing that came to his head, “You do good math.”  
Great, Dean thought, I sound like a fucking caveman.  
Castiel smiled.  
“I speak English quite eloquently as well.” He said.  
If it had been anybody else, Dean would’ve thought the reply was a sarcastic taunt, but Castiel was simply stating a fact.  
“Uh,” Dean said, quite un-eloquently, “What I meant to say was sorry if I distracted you. You seemed to be working hard. A-at your math.”  
The blue eyed beauty flicked his eyes down to the shattered pencil in Dean’s hand, then to his blank book, and rested once more on Dean’s face.  
“It’s ok,” Castiel said softly, “I’m almost finished.”  
He seemed to hesitate before continuing, like he was waging an internal battle with himself. Finally Castiel decided to speak again.  
“You know, I can help you with this stuff if you’re struggling.”  
Dean suddenly stiffened, automatically becoming defensive.  
“And why would I ask you for help?” He sneered. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Castiel turned red from embarrassment and quickly turned back to his work, but not before Dean saw the look of hurt in his eyes. Dean wanted to kick himself. After a year pining after this boy, Dean had finally gotten a conversation going, and then he had to fuck it up royally by being an arse. With a sigh Dean turned back to Castiel.  
“Castiel?” He murmured.  
Castiel looked up, a wary look on his face.  
“I’m sorry,” Dean declared, “I didn’t mean to be such a jerk.”  
When Castiel remained silent Dean continued.  
“I would love some help, but my dad doesn’t have the money to afford a tutor.” Dean didn’t elaborate on why his dad didn’t have the money. Didn’t say out loud that his dad spends all day at the auto shop and all night drowning his demons with whisky.  
“I don’t think you’re a jerk…” Castiel reassured.  
This made Dean smile in amusement.  
“And I never asked you to pay me.” He said.  
“Then why would you offer?” Dean asked.  
“To help.” Castiel stated simply.  
“It sounds too good to be true,” Dean mused, “Like a miracle cast by an angel. My personal angel.”  
That made Castiel laugh.  
“Well, can the angel come over this afternoon?”  
He asked it so casually, like it was no big deal that the boy Dean had loved from afar for so long would be in his home.  
Of course it’s no big deal to him, a voice in Dean’s head scoffed, he doesn’t fantasize about you, he doesn’t even like you. You’re probably just something to add onto his college application.  
Dean told the voice to shut the fuck up and let him be blissfully ignorant, before replying.  
“Umm sure. Fine. No problem. That would be good. Great.” Dean realized he was rambling and shut up.  
Cas opened his mouth, but before he could speak the teacher’s voice cut through the class.  
“Winchester!” He barked, “Stop distracting Mr Novak. Just because you don’t plan on passing this class doesn’t mean you have to drag others down with you.”  
Once the teacher had turned away Dean flipped him off, angry and embarrassed about his failure being announce to the entire class, and considered simply walking out. He looked up at the clock, realised the bell was about to ring anyway, and started packing up his stuff. Just before the bell rang a small piece of paper landed on his desk.  
Don’t leave school without me  
-C  
Then another piece of paper landed in the same spot, this one containing only a phone number. Unable to help himself, Dean smiled, and continued to smile for the rest of the day.


	2. Fight to the Death

Finally the school day ended and Dean rushed to his beloved impala. Nobody is ever game enough to park near his Baby, every student remembering the time Dean put a film student in the hospital for bumping the car and scratching it. Dean wandered around and popped the boot, throwing his school bag in and pulling out a worn duffel, then started walking back into the school.   
About two years ago Sam had joined a debate team after deciding he wanted to become a lawyer, and had to stay back after school three times a week. Instead of simply waiting for him in the car, Dean had decided to find his own club to join. After looking at the swim team, the wrestling team, the football team, the school newspaper and even the basketball team Dean had finally given in to a secret passion of his and joined the Fandom club. So now every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Dean Winchester went to the school gym and participated in in depth conversations about different movies and T.V shows, got his LARP on and dominated the weekly combat competition.  
As he was heading there today, he sent Castiel a quick text.  
DEAN: Hey, me and Sam aren’t leaving school for another hour or two. Is that ok?  
His reply was almost instant.  
CAS: It’s fine. What are you doing?  
Dean considered lying, but realised he didn’t want to.  
DEAN: Fandom club’s weekly tournament.  
CAS: Can I come watch?  
Dean thought about it for a minute. He had wanted to talk to Charlie, one of his best friends, about Castiel, but also decided he wanted Castiel there watching him. Dean decided on a quick compromise and messaged Castiel.  
DEAN: You can come and watch me compete, but I have a half an hour warm up first.  
CAS: And you would rather warm up without me there?  
DEAN: Um yeah. Am I being a jerk again?  
CAS: Not at all. See you in half an hour.  
Relieved that he hadn’t upset Castiel, Dean quickly went and got changed into loose pants and a REALLY puffy old fashioned shirt before running into the gym.  
Charlie was already there in her own sparring clothes. She stood in the centre of the gym with two wooden short swords in one hand and a wooden hand and a half sword in her other. Once Dean was close enough she threw the hand and a half sword in the air and Dean caught it with ease, earning a small applause from the other members. Charlie simply pulled her long red hair up in a high ponytail and moved to one of the sparring circles, with Dean following close behind.  
Dean tossed his sword between his hands, getting a good feel for the weight and balance of the weapon, then swung quickly at Charlie, hoping to catch her off guard. Unfortunately she was to quick and deflected his blow easily. It was only then that she stopped being serious and started being Charlie.  
“Attacking an innocent lady,” She chastised with a smirk, “Dean Winchester, were are your manners?”  
“Charlie Bradbury you are the farthest thing from innocent that I have ever seen.” Dean scoffed.  
They sparred in silence for a few minutes, both trying to gauge the others weaknesses while protecting their own. Dean was always extra careful battling Charlie because she was known to often pull a secret dagger on her opponents. It was a dirty move but not illegal, as long as it was wooden any and all weapons were accepted in the competition.   
“I spoke to him today.” Dean grunted while parrying a blow. There was only one ‘he’, Charlie had heard Dean rant about Castiel so many times.  
“Really?!” Charlie squealed, temporarily losing concentration, allowing Dean to knock one of her swords out of her hand.  
“Ha!” Dean cried triumphantly.  
“Don’t change the subject.” Charlie chastised, “What did you say? What did he say? Where you nice? Did you smile? Did he smile? Did you ask him out? Did he say yes?”  
“Whoa Charlie slow down.” Dean was actually impressed that Charlie could say all that in one breath and deflect Dean’s attacks. However she wasn’t ready for Dean’s leg when it struck out, sweeping Charlie’s feet out from under her. Before she could move Dean had the point of his sword at her throat.  
“Do you yield?” Dean asked, only slightly out of breath.  
“I yield” Charlie declared, “Now help me up.”  
Charlie held a hand up and Dean grabbed it, easily hauling the little red-head to her feet.  
“Castiel is coming over to help me study for maths this afternoon.” Dean stated simply, trying to hide the fact that his stomach was doing flips at the thought.  
“Yeah, I’m sure there will be lots of studying going on.” Charlie remarked sarcastically.   
“Oh shut up Charlie, he doesn’t even like me.” Dean grumbled.  
“Then why is he lurking in the doorway staring at your ass?” Charlie whispered in his ear as she walked off towards the snacks table.  
Dean spun around quickly and, sure enough, found Castiel standing awkwardly in the doorway. He ignored Charlie’s jab about Castiel starring at his ass and jogged across the gym towards the other boy.  
“Hey,” Dean called once he was close enough, “you can come in if you want. Only the vampires bite.”  
The look of horror that appeared on Castiel’s face was enough to make Dean burst out laughing.  
“That was a joke.” Dean clarified.  
“Oh.” Castiel said sheepishly.   
“Come on,” Dean said, still smiling. He led them over to a section of the gym, named ‘comfort corner’, where all different types of seats, cushions and pillows that had been brought in by different members. Dean flopped onto a bright orange beanbag that Kevin Tran in advanced placement had stuffed on the school bus, while Castiel just sat on the floor. Looking down at his watch Dean realised he’d only sparred with Charlie for 15 minutes.  
“You’re early.” Dean blurted.  
“Uh yeah,” Castiel mumbled, his cheeks turning pink, “I was sitting on the bleachers doing some work when the football team finished practice. They were a bit distracting…”  
Dean could hear the hesitation in Castiel’s voice.  
“Did something happen?” He asked.  
“It was nothing really. They were just being dumb jock homophobes. I’m used to it.”  
Dean wanted to help, to say something reassuring and nice, but couldn’t think of anything. Instead he slid off the beanbag onto the floor and placed his hand on Castiel’s knee. Castiel looked up and smiled.   
They spent the next 45 minutes talking. About everything and anything. Dean found out that Castiel’s favourite food was burgers and that he had a weird obsession with bumble bees. Castiel learnt about Dean’s secret love for cooking and the pressure from his father to go into the marine core after school. Castiel told Dean about his brother Gabriel always plays tricks on him and how his cousin Samandriel got the nickname Alfie.  
“So I had to ride my bike to the ER with Sammy on my handle bars with a broken arm and wearing a Batman costume.” Dean was telling Castiel, “And the whole time he wanted to know why I hadn’t hurt myself, so I told him that it was because I was dressed like Superman who can fly, while Batman couldn’t.”  
“I’d like to see you in that Superman outfit.” Castiel declared with a laugh.  
“I bet you-” Dean was cut off by the Charlie’s voice screaming at him.  
“Hello? Middle Earth to Dean! Come in Dean!”   
“What?” Dean snapped.  
“Hey don’t get bitchy with me.” Charlie chastised, “I was just coming to see if you were planning on actually participating in the duel. Because if you are, you have two minutes until you compete.”  
“What?!” Dean exclaimed. He looked up and saw that Charlie was right. Most members had converged around the main sparring ring, where a lone man stood in the middle, waiting for Dean.  
“Oh my god!” Dean jumped up quickly, but hesitated before running off. He didn’t want to leave Castiel by himself. As if reading his thoughts Castiel looked up and smiled.  
“Go.” He said, “I’ll be ok.”  
“I’ll even be his personal escort the whole 20 metres there.” Charlie said sarcastically.  
Dean stuck his tongue out at the red head before running off to get ready. Once he had a protective layer of hard leather covering his forearms and chest and his sword in his hand, Dean headed to the ring and his first opponent. He was nothing special, a scrawny looking guy with a sword that was to big for him and a helmet covering most of his face. Dean never wore a helmet, it blocked his vision too much.  
Charlie appeared at the edge of the circle- Castiel by her side- and gave the command for the two boys to begin.  
Neither fighter moved an inch, frozen in place as they sized up their opponents. Dean analysed every inch of the skinny kid- the position of his feet, the way his eyes moved, how he gripped his sword- looking for a weakness or flaw. Dean spotted how close together the other boy’s hands were on his sword, meaning it would be easy for Dean to disarm him. Then he moved slightly to Dean’s left, as if to attack, but the rest of his body was positioned to Dean’s right, betraying the kid’s true intentions. Dean positioned himself to defend the attack, then waited. The guy lunged to Dean’s right, just as Dean expected, and raised his sword to attack; and in one quick flick of his wrist Dean knocked his opponents weapon out of his hand and had his own sword aimed at the kid’s heart.  
“I yield.” The kid stammered quickly, and Dean lowered his weapon. He smiled and offered his hand, which the kid shook, also smiling.  
“And the winner is Dean Winchester!” Charlie announced. The crowd erupted into a wild cacophony of applause, screams and even a few wolf whistles. Dean looked over to see Castiel staring at him in shock on his face, which was quickly replaced with a smile as he joined in the applause.  
“Who’s next?” Dean yelled into the air. Soon the crowd was split into two groups; the audience surrounding most of the ring, and a smaller huddle of people determined to steal Dean’s title as reigning champion.   
And Dean defeated every one of them. Some were just as quick as his first battle, while others took effort and concentration. Charlie was his biggest struggle and longest duel, but eventually he wore her down just like he had in practice. Soon there was nobody left for Dean to fight.  
“Is that it this week?” Dean asked nobody in particular, “Can nobody defeat this much awesome?!”  
“What about the new guy?” Came a voice from the back. Looking over Dean found Kevin Tran to be the voice.  
“What new guy?” Dean asked.  
“The guy next to Charlie.” Kevin stated, pointing to Castiel.  
Dean’s eyes locked on to Castiel and a smirk appeared on Dean’s face. He didn’t know where this sudden craving to duel with Castiel had come from, but now it was all Dean could think of.  
“I think he’s too much of a goodie goodie to know how to fight.” Dean teased wondering if Castiel would hear the challenge in his voice.  
When Castiel narrowed his eyes and glared at Dean, he knew he had.  
“It won’t be much of a fight without a weapon.” Castiel observed. Then suddenly Charlie was dangling her, usually hidden, dagger in front of Castiel’s eyes. It was about the length of Dean’s forearm and slightly rounded, more like a triangular stake than an actual dagger.  
“Now that the angel has his blade,” Dean declared, “Is he going to fight?”  
Instead of answering, Castiel simply stepped into the fighters circle.   
“Begin!” Charlie squealed.  
Just like the beginning of every other fight, Dean observed his opponent’s stance weapon and movements. Dean saw that Castiel was doing the same to him and realised that while every other person in the room had been watching the fighting, Castiel had been watching him. Dean shook his head to get all thoughts of Castiel the person out of his head, and focus on Castiel the opponent. Castiel held his blade in his left hand loose enough to allow for easy movement while still having a good grip on his weapon. Dean usually waited for his challenger to attack first but realised Castiel was content to wait for Dean to move. Dean slowly circled around, trying to find a place to attack, but Castiel was blocking himself to well. Finally Dean just went for a blind attack to the chest, simply trying to make Castiel move. Castiel blocked Dean’s sword easily, then pushed forward into his own attack, aiming for Dean’s right arm. Dean just blocked in time, but in doing so he was left in a vulnerable position, so he dropped to his knees and jabbed Castiel in the back of knee, causing him to fall to the ground, losing his blade in the process. Castiel rolled away to grab his weapon, remaining low to the ground in a crouch. But Dean saw that he wasn’t well balanced and quickly tackled Castiel onto his back, with Dean straddling his hips and leaning over Castiel’s chest before placing the edge of his sword again Castiel’s neck. Only then did Dean register the position he was in; laying on top of his crush, his lips so close they were breathing the same air, fighting the erection forming in his pants. Surprise filled Dean when he felt a hardness on Dean’s lower chest and he realised maybe Dean wasn’t the only one excited.  
“Happy to see me are you?” Dean whispered, breathing heavily.   
“Not as happy as you’re thinking.” Castiel said with a grin, also having trouble breathing.  
Looking down Dean realised it wasn’t what he had been thinking. In Castiel’s hand was his blade, digging into Dean’s side in a position which could be considered a killing blow.   
“Do you yield Dean Winchester?” Castiel asked.  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Charlie?” Dean called out, not moving an inch.  
“Yeah?” Charlie asked curiously.  
“I yield. He’s got me in the stomach.”   
“Ladies and gentlemen after 2 months of victory Dean Winchester has finally been defeated and lost his title, handing it to Castiel Novak, the newbie!” Charlie declared.  
There was a collective gasp from the crowd and a moment of silence before the gym was filled with cheering and screams. Dean finally rolled off of Castiel, or possibly dragged off, and the crowd pulled Castiel up into the air for a victory lap around the gym while he wore a crown.   
Dean laughed and used his phone to take lots of photos and let Charlie drag Castiel around to meet everybody until he locked eyes with Castiel and saw a tired and slightly panicked look in his eyes. When Charlie went to drag Castiel past Dean he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of Charlie’s grip.  
“Hey!” Charlie protested.  
“We have to go, Sam will be finished by now.” Dean said quickly.  
“Don’t you lie to me Dean, Sam doesn’t finish for another 15 minutes.” Charlie snapped.  
“Charlie,” Dean explained, “You are freaking poor Cas out here. You’re over whelming the guy.”  
Charlie looked to Castiel, who nodded slightly.  
“Oh.” Was all she said.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean called over his shoulder as he guided Castiel to the door.


	3. Locker Room Fights

Dean and Cas walked through the school hallways towards the parking lot in a comfortable silence.   
“Where on earth did you learn to fight like that?” Dean asked at one point.  
“Did I forget to mention that I’ve been taking self defence classes since I was 14?” Castiel said smugly.  
“No you didn’t.” Dean stated. He then heard laughter in the distance and noticed that they were about to pass the locker rooms. The sounds were coming from inside the boys room and figured it was one of the various sporting teams finishing practice. Castiel stopped suddenly.  
“Everything ok?” Dean inquired.  
“Uh yeah,” Cas stuttered, “I just forgot some homework sheets in my locker that I need to grab.”  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Dean asked.  
“No,” Cas said, “I’ll just meet you at the car.”  
“Ok…” Dean replied hesitantly before Castiel bolted back the way they came.  
Dean wandered back to the Impala and threw his duffel onto the back seat, grabbing his black t-shirt and changing back into it. Then he leaned against the driver side door with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for Sam and Cas.  
Dean spotted Sam first, running across the lawn towards the car. He always believed Dean whenever he said he’d leave Sam at school if he didn’t to the car before Dean. But he was too distracted today to get in the car and start the engine, just to freak Sammy out even more.  
“In the back today Sammy.” Dean called out as Sam got close enough to hear. His eyes were constantly scanning the front of the school, looking for a mop of scruffy black hair and doey blue eyes.  
“Why?” Sam replied, almost whining.  
“Because I said so that’s why?”  
Dean decided to send Cas a quick text.  
DEAN: Hey Cas, all good?  
When Dean didn’t get a response back straight away he tried again.  
DEAN: Cas?  
“That’s your reason for everything” Sam pointed out.  
Before Dean could reply he finally got a reply from Cas.  
CAS: Help!  
Dean started sprinting towards the school, only just remembering to yell at Sam to get in the car.  
Dean burst through the front doors of the school and came to a stop. He had no idea were Cas was. Finally Dean decided to start at Castiel’s locker and work his way back, since that was were he told Dean he was going. As Dean was passing the locker room for the second time today Dean heard the usual laughter, but paused when he thought he heard something else.  
“Leave me alone.” Dean only just heard it above the other sounds but knew in an instant that it was Castiel. He opened the locker room doors and found Castiel surrounded by a bunch of jocks with his arms pinned behind his back and a bleeding lip. There were four boys all up, Dean only knew a few of them. One of the boys was lying on the floor clutching his nose, which Dean assumed was Castiel’s self defence lessons kicking in. They didn’t notice Dean standing in the doorway straight away, and continued their jeering.  
“Hey homo, what are you looking at?”  
“Yeah fag, you looking at his ass?”  
“Careful Richard, don’t touch him, he’ll give you gayness!”  
“I’ll take my chances if this dick sucker is checking me out.”  
Throughout the whole thing Castiel stayed silent. He hardly moved, like a stunned animal, until one of them, Richard, punched him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. And that made Dean snap.  
“Hey!” He yelled, startling the group.  
“Winchester!” Beamed Richard, “Care to join us?”  
“Leave him alone Dick.”   
“Why? He your boyfriend?” The rest of the group snickered, thinking Richard was the god of wit.  
“Leave him alone.” Dean repeated.  
“Make me” Richard responded, then he punched Cas in the face. Cas fell to the ground, and Richard got one hard kick into his stomach before Dean tackled him to the ground and began punching him in the face repeatedly. Two of Richard’s goons tried to haul him of their leader, but Dean was scary enough that they took off, leaving Dick in Dean’s clutches. Dean turned back to his victim and continued to punch him until someone started screaming his name.   
Dean turned around and found Charlie helping Cas stand up. Dean left Dick a bleeding mess on the floor and helped, allowing Cas to lean on Dean slightly for support.   
“Hey, uh, are you going to be ok?” Charlie asked.  
“Um yeah, I’m going over to help Dean with his Calculus.” Cas replied.  
“Ok, you two have fun then.” Charlie said, even though she already knew.  
“Uh Charlie? What about him?” Dean nodded to where Dick was leaning against the wall; a bloody mess but, luckily for him, still conscious.  
“I’ll get him cleaned up,” Charlie assured, “And I’ll try to convince him not to tell the principal.”  
That was the best Dean could hope for and he smiled to the red head as a way of thanks before leaving the locker room with Castiel’s arm around his neck and Dean’s arm around Castiel’s waist for support.  
Dean walked Cas to the impala, where Sam sat in the back seat. He placed Castiel in the front passenger seat, then took Cas’ bag and put it in the trunk with his own and his brother’s. After a long conversation Castiel finally convinced Dean he didn’t need to go to the hospital, Dean began to drive his Baby home.  
Dean was still full of adrenaline from the fight, his breathing heavy and his hands holding the steering wheel in a death grip. When he looked over at Cas he saw the light trembling in his hands and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Then he spotted the slight swelling and beginning of bruising around Cas’ eye and jerked the car violently to the curb, ignoring the scared yelps of his passengers, and put it in park.  
“I’m gonna kill that Dick.” Dean said with surge of sudden anger, “I’m gonna rip his lungs out!”  
“Dean-” Cas begun.  
“No,” Dean interrupted, “No Cas look what he did to you! He can’t just do that to you and get away with it!”  
“Dean I’m fine, I promise.” Cas placed his hand over Deans, and Dean felt his whole body relax. With a sigh Dean started the car again and drove the rest of the way home in silence.


	4. Should Have Gone to the Bedroom

It was only when he’d pulled into the drive way did Dean realise how quiet Sammy had been the whole ride home.  
“Hey Sammy wait up.” Dean called out, just as Sam went through the front door. Dean jogged after him, and found his little brother frozen on the first step towards his room.  
“Sammy what’s the matter?” Dean asked.  
Dean heard Sam sniffle.  
“Nothing,” Sam said, “I’m fine.”  
“Sammy turn around.” When he didn’t move Dean placed his hand on his shoulder, but Sam flinched away from the contact.  
“Sam?” Dean was horrified, what had he done to scare his little brother so much.  
“You were just like dad.” Sam sniffled again. “In the car, you were just like dad when he comes home.”  
“Oh god,” Dean breathed. Dean realised that his violent outburst was very similar to his father’s. It had always been a problem Dean struggled with.  
“Oh Sammy I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even thinking. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Dean tried to console.  
“You really like that guy don’t you?” Sam asked suddenly. The change in topic confused Dean slightly, not making the connection between his feelings for Cas and his temper.  
“What makes you say that?” Dean asked.  
“You only get that angry when someone threatens a person you love. Like me. Like him.” Sam said it so matter of fact. He summed up Dean’s entire life in one sentence  
God, Dean thought, Sometimes Sam is to smart or his own good.  
“Yeah, I do like him.”  
Then suddenly Sam was in Dean’s arms, hugging him tightly. Dean laughed.  
“Alright enough of the chick- flick moments.” Dean said, “Upstairs and do your homework. Dinner should be ready in about an hour.”  
Sam scurried up the stairs and into his room. Still smiling Dean turned around and found Cas hovering in the doorway.  
“You can come in you know,” Dean said, “Unless you plan on teaching me maths from there.”  
Castiel blushed and moved into the house.  
Dean dumped both of their backpacks on the lounge then moved to the kitchen.  
“Do you want something to drink?” Dean called as he rummaged through the fridge.  
When Cas didn’t reply Dean grabbed two Pop Tops, not caring that he was a 17 year old guy, and turned around. Just to come face to face with Cas.   
Dean became increasingly aware of the lack of space between them, and the desire to press those perfect lips to his own returned. As if reading Deans mind, Cas moved closer, so close that they were breathing the same air. Then like a rubber band all of Dean’s restraint snapped, and he pushed Cas against the kitchen counter and brought their lips together. The kiss lasted a long time, and when they finally broke apart both boys were breathing heavily.  
“Well,” Cas said in between breaths, “That was… sudden.”  
Dean opened his mouth, to apologize or yell or say something sarcastic and mean, he didn’t really know. And he never found, out because suddenly he was kissing Cas again. Or Cas was kissing him. Dean’s hand snaked up and tangled itself in Castiel’s hair, while Castiel’s own hands were gripping Dean’s hips.   
“I’ve wanted to do this since the day I saw you Dean Winchester.” Cas murmered in between kisses.   
Somehow they managed to make it to the lounge without breaking apart Cas laid on his back while Dean sat on top of him, straddling his hips, so similar to how they had been during their duel. Cas had pulled out all of his maths stuff and placed it on one end of the lounge, but now it was strewn all over the floor.   
Suddenly Dean decided there were too many clothes in the way, unbuttoned Cas’ school shirt and threw it across the room, but left the tie. The tie was sexy. Before he could do anything else Cas had pulled Dean back down into another series of deep kisses. Dean leant down to kiss Cas’ neck, then bit it, causing a moan of desire to escape Castiel’s mouth. Dean continued to kiss his neck, then began trailing kisses down Cas’ bare chest. Dean felt his growing erection and, using his hands to explore, discovered he wasn’t the only one excited. Cas placed his hand on the inside of Dean’s thigh and slid it up, brushing over the bulge in Dean’s pants. With a mischievous smile on his face, Dean began to slowly pull of Castiel’s pants, all the while teasing Cas with long kisses in lots of places. When he went to do the same to his boxers, he looked up to Cas, asking the question with his eyes.  
“Oh god,” Cas groaned, “Yes I want it. I want it now!”  
Dean smiled victoriously, and gave Cas a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before sliding his hands back down his firm body to Cas’ boxers, then continued down.  
Then the front door slammed open and Dean’s father stumbled into the room, a bottle of whisky in one hand. Both boys sprang apart like a volt of electricity had run through them, Cas quickly pulling up his pants. Dean looked down and realised that at some point Castiel had taken off his t-shirt.  
“What the fuck are you doing boy!?” Dean’s dad yelled. John Winchester had clearly been drinking, and Dean was used to handling him. He’d even taken most of the violent outbursts, making sure Sam never got hurt, but this was something new.  
John Winchester was one of the world’s biggest homophobes, and it had been the hardest thing for Dean to hide his sexuality. But he had done it; he’d done it to keep a roof over his head and to make sure his brother was never alone.  
“Dad,” Dean began, “Dad I can explain.”  
“You think I’m blind boy?” John hollered.  
“No sir.” Dean said, frozen in place by fear. Behind him he could feel Cas, so close he could feel the tremors shaking his whole body. Cas was scared.  
“I don’t need you to explain what I can clearly see!”   
“Yes sir.” Dean replied meekly. Movement in the edge of Dean’s vision made Dean look up and see Sam crouching at the top of the stairs, also terrified. In that moment Dean realised he had two people, Sam and Cas, which trusted him completely. Trusted him to handle this and keep them safe. But Dean was just 17, he didn’t know what to do!   
Then John Winchester jerked Dean forward and flung him across the room, sliding across the wooden floor until the back of his head hit the bottom of the stairs. Sam raced down to Dean, but he was already pushing himself up, realising that Dean wasn’t his father’s target.  
Cas was.   
Dean quickly fished the keys to the impala out of his pocket and handed them to Sam.   
“Get in, lock the doors.” Dean said. Then he was moving across the room to confront his father.  
“What makes you think you have any right to come into my home and turn my own son into a fag like you?” John was yelling, advancing on Cas and swinging his whisky bottle at him like a club. Cas was struggling to get out of the way fast enough. Luckily Dean had anticipated where he was going to move to and grabbed Cas’ wrist, pulling him away from John and then pushing him in front of Dean and towards the front door, using his own body to protect Cas from his father’s wild actions. And he was lucky he did, because just as Dean and Cas reached to open door John Winchester hurled his glass bottle at them. It went too far to the left and smashed against the wall, but several shards imbedded itself in Dean’s skin. But Dean kept running towards the car, sighing with relief when he saw Sammy sitting in the front seat with the engine running. Dean flung himself into the driver seat, pushing Sam out of the way, and backed his baby out of the drive way before Cas even had time to close his door.

Dean drove over two blocks and pulled into his neighbour Ellen’s house. He didn’t even bother knocking as he ushered Sam in before he walked in. Dean was leaning heavily on Cas. Ellen lived with her daughter Jo, who Dean had faked dating once, and her husband Bobby. Sam and Dean had spent so much time here that it felt more like home than the place he just left did.   
Dean saw Ellen come rushing around the corner looking worried, with Sam and Jo close behind her. Dean opened his mouth to explain everything but didn’t have the chance to.   
Because he passed out.


	5. I Had My Angel

Dean woke up in a hospital bed and found Castiel holding his hand, asleep in a very uncomfortable plastic chair with his head lying on the edge of Dean’s bed. He still had no shirt on and now Dean could see that across Castiel’s back was a tattooed pair of thick black wings. Dean had been spot on with the angel jab.   
Dean squeezed Cas’ hand slightly, causing him to wake up very suddenly.  
“Are you ok?” Dean asked.  
Castiel stared at him for a full minute, those big blue eyes boring into Dean’s soul, and then he was hugging Dean so tightly he couldn’t breathe.  
“Yeah,” Cas breathed, “I’m fine. How are you feeling?”  
“Like I got hit by a bus.” Dean answered honestly.  
“I could throttle you, boy.” Came a southern accent.  
Dean looked up to find Ellen standing in the doorway.  
“No!” Yelled Cas, “I just got him back.”  
Dean laughed at Cas standing over him, trying to protect him from evil.  
“Cas it’s ok, it’s just her way of saying she’s happy I’m ok.” Dean explained.  
“And that you scared the hell out of me.” Ellen grumbled.  
“Oh…” Cas said sheepishly.  
“Nice boy you have there, Dean. Hasn’t left your side since you arrived at my place.” Ellen commented.  
“Really?” Dean said, bewildered.  
“You were there when I needed you, I wanted to be here when you needed me.” Cas said it so confidently, without any doubt about his feelings for Dean, or whether it was right or wrong to love a man. It made Dean feel ashamed of hiding how he felt. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek.  
“Ok love birds that’s enough.” Ellen said, “And I’m telling you right now there are not going to be any hot make out sessions when you get home either. Not under my roof.”   
“What?” Dean said, “Under your roof?”  
“You and Sam are going to stay with me.” Ellen stated.  
“Until when?” Dean asked.   
Dean never really thought he had any other options, that he just had to put up with his father’s nightly rampages. To protect Sammy. But now he realised the best way to protect Sam was to get him out of that house.  
“Until you both go off to college.” Ellen assured.  
“Well then,” Cas murmured, “I guess you need to start getting your grades up.”  
“I already have a tutor in mind.” Said Dean, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

Dean had to stay at the hospital overnight, just as a precaution. He ended up having a grade three concussion and minor blood loss from the glass. They pulled out 15 shards of glass and Dean had to get 350 stitches.  
While at the hospital he got a lot of visitors. Bobby brought Jo and Sammy by. Sam had insisted on stopping and getting burgers, for which Dean was incredibly grateful, and told him about how loudly Jo screamed when she saw Dean passed out on the floor.  
“She thought you were dead” Sam had said with a giggle.  
“Shut up Sam,” Jo had retorted, “He seriously looked dead!”  
Castiel’s older sister, Anna, popped in to bring Cas a change of clothes, and introduce herself.  
Later Charlie came around, bringing the entire book series of Game of Thrones, and began reading them to Dean until the nurses had to practically drag her from the room because visiting hours had ended for the day.   
Sam slipped back in with the help Benny- a good friend interning as a nurse- to give Dean a big slice of pie.  
“I never forget the pie.” Sam whispered with a smile, which made Dean tear up as he pulled Sam into a massive hug.  
And the entire time Cas stayed by Deans side. When Cas started yawning Dean shuffled over on his bed to make room for him.   
And as the two of them began to drift off to sleep together Dean wondered how he had gotten so lucky with Cas. Wondered how, out of every single person on this planet, Castiel had chosen Dean.   
Then he decided he didn’t care about the how, because Dean had his angel, and he was never letting go.


End file.
